Cordelia Jinks
''“My wonderland was my own world, my kingdom, and it's been ripped away from me. As much as I love being with my family again, sometimes I miss being the solitary queen.” '' Cordelia Lucia Jinks is one of the three daughters of the Warehouse's current Caretaker and her Special Agent in Charge , and considers herself destined to take over her father's job one day. For now, she's the team's youngest field agent, and often goes on missions with Steve. As she has been "trapped in her head" from age 4 to 17 and her mother erased all records of her existence (including even her family's memories of her), she now goes by different made-up identities. For example, she introduces herself as Agent Alyssa Carroll on missions, and is known by only that persona to family members who have yet to know the truth. Under yet another name, Doctor Twyla Donovan, the young genius has her own business called "Twilight Innovations", which she uses to live out her love for technology and machines. Cordelia's Story Cordelia Lucia Jinks was born on the 12th of September 2017 in Univille, South Dakota, as the second child of Special Agent in Charge Steven Jinks and Caretaker Claudia Simone Donovan-Jinks. She’s roughly two years younger than her older sister, Claire Olivia. It didn’t take long for her parents to realize that she inherited her mother’s natural aptitude for technology and her connection to the Warehouse, as well as her father’s ability to instinctively recognize lies. She was always difficult to keep in check. No matter what Claudia and Steve tried, she always got her hands on something a child should not be tinkering with. Of course, that was bound to backfire on her eventually. When Cordelia was four years old, she had an accident in the Warehouse. She’d been walking down the aisles with her sister when one of the electrical charges running through the building hit her, causing her to lose consciousness. She initially fell backwards and knocked an artifact off the shelf behind her, before she dropped to the floor alongside the unidentified object. Due to her sister’s scream, Claudia was able to find her daughters a few minutes later. But by then, Cordelia was long gone and there was no trace of the artifact. Claudia was at a loss. She knew the list of facts. Cordelia could’ve died when she was hit. Her heart likely skipped a few beats. It was possible that whatever artifact affected the girl had saved her life. But for the first time in what felt like forever, the Caretaker had no idea what she could be dealing with. It took several tests for her to even vaguely understand what had happened: The unknown artifact trapped Cordelia in a sort of imaginary world, like she was living a never-ending dream. Or a nightmare, for all Claudia knew. She was hell-bent on rescuing her daughter, and didn’t even notice right away that she wasn’t the only one who was haunted by the event. Especially Cordelia’s older sister, who’d been the only witness, was traumatized. Claudia didn’t like it, but she had to do something. She couldn’t let Claire suffer while she was searching for a solution, so she erased every memory Claire (and anyone else she didn’t trust to keep their mouth shut in her presence) had of her younger sister. Throughout the following thirteen years, only very few people knew of the girl’s existence. Meanwhile, Cordelia found herself in another world with nobody to talk to and no memories of her real life. It’s unclear how the things she saw there got into her head. For example, she had a library that contained the entire collection kept in the Warehouse itself. Her little Wonderland was far from a bad place to be, but it got lonely after a while. The girl quickly got used to always being on her own, not knowing that there was a world beyond hers. When Cordelia was 17 years old, Claudia decided the time had come to take a chance. She’d tried to free her daughter on her own, as well as teamed up with Steve and HG, but hit a brick wall every time. She had one last plan, one idea that involved both of her kids and hours of convincing her husband. It was risky, but she was out of alternatives. Claudia called Claire to the Warehouse, and revealed the truth to her. Once the news sunk in, Claire agreed to play her part in the rescue mission. Claudia sent her consciousness into her sister’s dream world to find her, while she kept her anchored from the outside and stayed ready to pull both of her daughters out. When Claire showed up in the little world her sister had had to herself for thirteen years, Cordelia wasn’t very happy. It wasn’t until she was reminded of who she was talking to and what had happened to her that she agreed to accompany Claire, but even then she was still hesitant. After all, she didn’t have to deal with the real world in over a decade. The prospect of going back there, away from her self- created save place, was terrifying. And her worries weren’t unreasonable. As soon as both girls found themselves at the Warehouse with their mother again, she had to face the unknown. The first time she really came face to face with reality was at her sister’s wedding: Even the few family members and friends who remembered her only knew the four year old Cordelia, the little girl that had been about to start school. No one had any idea what she did or how she changed while she was gone, and she had no idea how she should approach them either. Social skills weren’t something she could’ve taught herself in the previous thirteen years she spent all alone. To her, people seemed a lot more complicated and dangerous than artifacts ever did. She initially latched onto her father, her sister and her godmother. Her relationship to her mother was rather tense. Claudia blamed herself for the years it took her to get her daughter back, while Cordelia was royally ticked off when she found out that she “was erased from everyone’s life just like that”. She assumed that the Caretaker chose to sweep her existence under the rug instead of biting the bullet and doing everything in her power to save her. However, she had to push aside her grudge and trust issues so the whole team could help her to settle in. While Claudia set up a story to cover the thirteen-year gap in her life, Cordelia started working at the Warehouse under her first alias. Alyssa Carrol officially got the job as the Warehouse’s tech support, which meant she took over the tasks in her father’s office that used to be her mother’s. And in addition “Ally”, not unlike Claudia in her own late teens, started an apprenticeship to become a field agent. Her second made-up identity came to be as her love for machines grew. She turned out to have quite the gift for inventing, repairing and improving a variety of devices, and wanted to turn her passion into her second career. The back then seventeen, almost eighteen, year old created a new face for herself: The MIT graduate Doctor Twyla “Twilight” Donovan, a renowned young engineer and inventor and who recently started an own business named “Twilight Innovations”*. She doesn’t sell all of her inventions though. In fact, she keeps most of them either at the Warehouse or at Global Dynamics, because she doesn’t trust the average buyer to use them only for their actual, noble purposes. Seeing how well Cordelia handled working under not only one but two aliases, Helena suggested the path of an undercover agent for the girl. Claudia was less than thrilled with the idea, even going as far as yelling at HG for bringing it up, but Steve managed to calm her down and assured her that he’d be there throughout every step of the journey their daughter began. He and Helena started teaching her everything she had to know, and she soon found herself enjoying it. Between being able to tell when she was being lied to, and being able to lie shamelessly herself, she gained a surprising amount of confidence during her first missions. On the 21st of June 2035, her niece and goddaughter Lucy Catherine Lattimer was born. Since Claire and her husband had parted ways months before, the young woman was staying with her family in South Dakota at the time. The sisters were the only people at the Bed & Breakfast that night, and when Claire’s water broke it was Cordelia who drove her to the hospital and stuck around during the girl’s birth. From the moment she firstly looked into Lucy’s eyes, she felt more love and pride for her than she knew she’d had in herself. Cordelia was Lucy’s regular babysitter, and spent as much time as she possibly could around the infant, until Claire moved to Portland with her daughter. Roughly three months later, Claire ended up in the hospital in Featherhead, and Cora took care of the baby once more while her sister couldn’t. Along with Lucy, she took in Margo Williams, who'd recently moved in with Claire. Cordy also did some research on Clary’s new friends, Sam and Dean Winchester , who'd rescued Margo from captivity, at her sister's request. Even if she hadn’t been asked to do that, she would’ve looked them up anyways. The men seemed shady to her, considering how her sister’s life had changed since she met them, and Cordelia was worried about her family’s wellbeing. TBC... Physical Appearance Cordelia naturally has dark brown hair, just like her mother did when Claudia was still a child, and the same inquisitive, steel blue eyes as her father. With a height of 5'5''/ 1.65 m, she's rather short. When she was 18, she got the letters “RoW” tattooed on her right wrist. They stand for “Royalty of Wonderland”, and there’s a crown atop the “R”. Less than a whole year later, she got another tattoo behind her right ear. It’s a small butterfly, representing a nickname her father gave her. He called her “Cittapatanga” when she was a kid, which means “butterfly” in Pali. She now also has an endless knot with the word "wonder" woven into its center on her left upper arm, facing her heart. Skills & Powers Cordelia inherited her mother's natural connection to computers and machines. She's a good hacker, even if she can’t quite reach Claudia's league yet, and she's easily picking up how to build, fix, drive or fly devices and vehicles. She's quick with logical conclusions and creative solutions. At her request, she's being taught how to fight and handle weapons (from the Warehouse's standard Teslas, over more common guns, to more specific and original weapons like her very own neutralizer crossbow) for field missions. The young woman also has a certain talent, and especially great enthusiasm, for undercover operations, so she's being trained accordingly. The latter is most definitely the most challenging task for her, considering her lack of actual social experiences. When she was born, her most extraordinary ability might've been the power to look into someone's eyes and know whether they're telling the truth. That one, she inherited from her father. However, there were bound to be consequences following her complicated condition in the past years. It starts with her ability to "catch dreams". While she's asleep, she often finds herself dreaming of people she's never even met. She ends up in faraway places or eras in her mind. Only once did she get a confirmation about her effect on the other person involved; when she landed in a nightmare HG remembered having in the 1880s. Another aftereffect of her long-term connection to an artifact is a load of the powerful object's energy, that seems to have anchored in her and keeps on recharging on its own. The result? She's releasing similar electric charges as the ones running through the aisles of the Warehouse itself. Personality & Habits Cordelia is determined as hell, incredibly imaginative and loyal to a fault. But she's also socially unexperienced, often unnervingly stubborn and gets rather reckless when the adrenaline's pumping through her veins. Altogether, she inherited a lot from her mother. She aims to be more centered and patient, like her father, though. But not only her parents influenced her. Her godmother Helena was the one who nudged her into the direction of undercover work, and suggested that she should do something with her inventive capabilities. And sadly, her ‘stolen’ childhood left its marks too. She learned how to interact with people during her lessons with Helena and Steve about undercover gigs. She’s skeptical when it comes to other people’s intentions. For example, she doesn’t deal with her lie detecting ability as well as her father does: She recognizes a lie, but doesn’t get that not every lie hides a dangerous secret. She’s usually brutally honest, and it’s beyond her understanding why others aren’t. Those trust issues led to growing defense mechanisms, which are easily recognizable. She’s always on guard, with her back straight and her arms often crossed in front of her upper body. She feels the need to control and protect herself. Other habits don’t start showing until she feels safe. For example, she sometimes absentmindedly begins to hum or even sing while she’s doing inventory in the Warehouse. Relationships Claire Olivia Jinks (@TelekinesisDame, sister) Clary is roughly two years older than Cordy, and the younger girl always looked up to her. She’s been her closest confidant since they were kids. The complication? They live two different lives these days. Claire had time to distance herself and plan a life apart from the Warehouse and their parents. Cordelia didn’t, so she remained bound to their upbringing. Olivia-Darina Jinks (@ForlattKiddo; sister) Ivi didn’t enter Cordelia’s life until her very late teens. The younger girl is the daughter of Claudia and Steve, but from an alternate dimension. An artifact brought her into this reality. At first, Cora wasn’t quite sure what to think of the whole situation, but she quickly warmed up to the idea of being Ivi’s older sister. Steve Jinks (@Steve_Jinks_RP, father) Steve always knew how to handle Cordelia, possibly because she has so much in common with her mother. He’s a supportive mentor to her, a shoulder to lean on and one of the few people she actually listens to. She started her career as a field agent as his apprentice and partner, and considers taking his place at the Warehouse one day. When they’re on missions, they often still refer to each other as “Boss”/”Agent Jinks” and “Ally” or ”Alyssa”/”Agent Carrol” to avoid questions about their relation. Claudia Simone Donovan-Jinks (@TheTeslaQueen, mother) The relationship Cordelia shares with her mother is rather complicated. She adores her and inherited a lot from her (Some things she’s proud of and others she could gladly live without.), but there are certain things they can’t talk about without fighting. For example how often Claudia is out of the state for work, or how doubtful she was about her daughter’s decision to work for the Warehouse. Lucy Catherine Lattimer (@ChosenEnfant, niece/goddaughter) When Lucy was born, she already had a permanent place in her aunt’s heart. Cordelia vowed to always be there when she needed her, as complicated as geographical distance makes that for her. She’s endlessly proud of her goddaughter, and misses her terribly when they’re apart. Helena Georgina Wells (@BronzedCavorite, mentor/godmother) HG was named Cora’s godmother the day she was born, and she takes that very seriously. She teaches her everything she knows, and helps her to adjust to this world (since Cordelia’s situation wasn’t completely foreign to her). For Helena, Cordy is her second shot at being a mom. Rachelle Monica Jinks & Olivia Lucia Castellanos-Jinks (@RebelousFaith & @LucensCrescent, paternal aunts) Cora doesn’t know either of her paternal aunts very well. Rachel rarely visits her brother’s family, and Liv kept herself hidden for a long time. Cordelia only recently found out that the latter is still alive. She did, however, hear a lot of stories about them, and she got her middle name from Olivia. Joshua Donovan & Claire Marie Donovan (@WarehouseJoshua & @MelodicTornado, maternal uncle and aunt) Cordelia isn’t very close to her uncle and aunt, but there are things that make her feel connected to them. The most obvious is that they, just like her, missed out on many years of their lives after unlucky encounters with artifacts. Juliette Mason (@DoyenneDevouee, maternal "aunt-in-law") Jules was, aside from HG and Claudia, the first who helped to figure out the scientific aspects of Cordelia’s powers. Through that, they got to know one another quite a bit. Grace Annabelle Donovan , Jeffrey Collin Donovan & Valeria Cherie Donovan (@physicistagain, @MemorylessGuy & @The13thSymphony, maternal cousins) These days, Cordelia isn’t particularly close to her cousins. Things were different when they were all kids, but of course the others don’t remember that. James Lattimer (@LivingToFight_, ex-brother-in-law/childhood friend) When they were children, Cordelia could pretty much count James as another of her cousins. They weren't as close as Cordy and Clary, not by a long shot, but they were family nonetheless. When she returned to the world of the living, he had no idea who Cordelia was, and she didn't give it away either. And especially since Claire and James’ divorce, Cora isn’t sure if he’s the boy she used to know anymore either. Myka Ophelia Bering-Lattimer & Pete Lattimer (@BadlandsAgent & @VibesByHandsome, "aunt" & "uncle") The Lattimers were always the second half of the Donovan-Jinks’ family, and Pete and Myka were the substitute pair of parents for the girls. Or at least, they were Clary’s. Cordelia loves both of them, but she was never as close to them as her sister. She leans towards HG instead. Anna Goddard (@LightDemoness, childhood friend) Anna, just like her adoptive brother James, was a friend and non-biological cousin of Cordy’s way back when, but they haven’t really talked since Cordelia woke up from her 13-year break from reality. She still doesn’t even remember that Cora ever existed, not unlike many others. Antonia "Aquila" Belmonte (@VivaciousValor, coworker/trainer) When Aquila firstly showed up at the Warehouse, Cora wasn’t really sure what to think of her. But as time passed by and she learned more about the agent, she began to look up to her. She asked Toni for combat lessons, and they’ve been on a few cases together. Imogene Antoinette Rockwell (@ImaginativeNova, friend/coworker) The first thing about Imogene that Cordelia paid attention to was her black Mercedes Benz, which the scientist named Nova. From that point on, they’ve been bonding in Gene’s laboratory. Tess Fontana (@StarsEngineer, uncle's not-yet-sister-in-law/ mentor) Juliette’s half-sister was a late addition to the team that explored Cordelia’s abilities from a scientific POV. They’re not the best of friends, but they get along well enough. Margo Williams (@DemonicSmarty) Margo is a girl who was taken in by Cordelia’s sister Claire after a traumatic experience. When Clary was attacked by a demon and ended up in the hospital, Lucy and Margo both temporarily moved into the B&B. Cora wasn’t sure what to think of the blonde, but she didn’t only let her into her home to do her sister a favor. While she didn’t know what exactly happened to Margo, she knew she’d been through a very rough time and didn’t seem to have any other family left, so the brunette wanted to do her best to help somehow. Trivia * Her favorite colors are blue (like the eyes she and Clary inherited from Steve ) and purple (like the artifact neutralizing "goo"). * She has 4 tattoos. (as of Christmas 2037) * Many of her favorite clothes were originally her mother's. 2017-01-31-01-54-29.jpg 2017-07-12--14-04-57.png page cor 4.jpg|All FCs 7380180_14.jpeg|Lola Flanery as 4 year old Cora MORGAN_CAMPBELL_0044.jpg|Morgan Taylor Campbell as 17 year old Cordy 740full-merritt-patterson (9).jpg|Merritt Patterson as Cordelia in her 20s 260full-melanie-scrofano.jpg|Melanie Scrofano as 2050s! Cora tumblr_od3gpuzJBN1u90tt4o8_250.gif tumblr_inline_oybf3nlPLN1rifr4k_540.gif glare mer.gif help you mer.gif i love you but mer.gif tumblr_inline_oybfblzEeA1rifr4k_540.gif tumblr_inline_oybfbrJkAr1rifr4k_540.gif tumblr_inline_oybfivmYli1rifr4k_540.gif weapon mer 1.gif tumblr_od3gpuzJBN1u90tt4o3_250 (1).gif tumblr_od3gpuzJBN1u90tt4o6_250 (1).gif tumblr_op82a6ZRqy1sdqplto2_400.gif tumblr_op82a6ZRqy1sdqplto3_400.gif tumblr_op82a6ZRqy1sdqplto1_400.gif tumblr_n7kxvqUM4L1rvlovyo4_400.gif tumblr_o5dwm4b13A1r1guvio4_250.gif tumblr_o5g0svp57X1r1guvio3_250.gif tumblr_o5qsie1MOJ1r1guvio2_500.gif Category:Warehouse Agents Category:Donovan Family Category:Jinks Family Category:Warehouse Staff Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All Characters Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:Born: 2010s Category:Born: September